First Love
by deanna xxx
Summary: my first fanfiction tell me what you think.  follow mitchie and shane through the years with there up's and downs of life. rated T just for saftey.
1. Chapter 1 xx

**Camp rock story draft 1 **

my first fanfiction tell me what you think

Summery

Smitchie through the years follow them through there ups and downs my first fanfiction story please review

**Authers note:**

**I do not own camp rock demi lavato or the Jonas brothers or Christopher wild **

**Paragraph 1 **

**(Mitchie's pov)**

"**Meet me at the docks in 5 minutes" a voice I have grown accustomed to over the summers that voice that can leave me breathless. **

"**uhhhh sure I will see you in a minute" good now I can think clearly and I can see my mum dad and Caitlyn coming towards me with knowing looks.**

**Mitchie's mum: "you did great honny I will see you in the morning" **

**Mitchie's dad: "you were fabulous I have to leave now though so I will see you when you get home" gave me a kiss on the head and left with my mum **

**Caitlyn: "so you and Shane then what's going on there then"**

**Why did she have to pick tonight to be observant "n-n-nothing is going on" my voice raising up an octave.**

"**Sure miss I can't lie to save my life." Caitlyn whispered oh must she be a know it all.**

"**Fine we are going on a canon ride to talk happy and I don't want you to eavesdrop I will tell you later in our cabin" I informed her with that I walked away to Caitlyn's and my cabin to get my cousin Luke's hoddie even though it is a boys it keeps you warm.**

**(At the docks Shane's pov) **

**I need to tell mitchie I like her and want to be able to hold her when I want girls are so frustrating I can't read mitchie because she don't treat me like Shane Grey the jerky rock star she treats me as Shane Adam Grey the person.**

"**You know talking to yourself is like one of the first signs of craziness" my brother Jason Grey roared in my ear.**

"**Jas you trying to kill me" I expressed to him trust Jason to be the one to find me.**

"**No ... oh look it birds that reminds me I thought you were making me a bird house"**

**Trust Jason to get distracted by birds.**

"**Sorry I have been busy" I stated with sarcasm dripping in my words.**

"**So bro who was you mumbling about before" trust Jason to bring it back up.**

"**Mitchie" ****i mumbled as low as I could.**

"**Give it a go bro you never know if you can trust her if you don't try" wow who would of though Jason the airhead of connect 3 would be so wise at times. **

**Flash back**

**At club 21's my soon to be ex-girlfriend Chelsea stain and best friend were swapping spit with each other. Great just what I wanted**

"**Chelsea stains you two timing manipulative bitch we are through." I had shouted hastily **

"**But baby I thought it was you" she had acted so drunk as if I would believe it. **

"**You are welcome to that slutty bitch and f.y.i get you crape out my house and I never talk to me again" I had screeched to none other than my best friend the one and only Christopher wild.**

**End of flashback **

**(Mitchie pov)**

"**Shane, Shane, Shane" wow he must be thinking deeply I know I will chuck water at him. **

"**Ahhhhh" he shrieked**

"**Shane breath" I advised him.**

"**So you're the girl with the voice wow who would of thought" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear **

"**Yer who would have thought" wow this is not at all awkward (not) **

"**Mitchie I don't know how to tell you this" he is starting to worry me know.**

"**Go on" I urged I don't like were this is going.**

"**You changed me from jerky rock star Shane Gray to just Shane Adam Gray, over the course of the summer hear at camp I-I-I" urgh come spit it out " I like you mitchie and I don't want to lose you if I do I might gooooo….."Wow he talks to much so I silenced him with a kiss.**

**(Shane's pov)**

**I knew I shouldn't of said anything " I just going to go because I just made a huge mistake" but I was silenced by those same angelic lips on my again. **

"**Shane I like you too so shut up and fucking kiss me would you" wow she is feisty I like it No bad thought that is Shane rock star gray coming back . **

**Then for the fourth time that night we kissed with no lust just passion in it.**

"**Shane we are from two different worlds you are Shane Gray lead singer of connect 3 and I am a nobody finishing school, why would you go after me" she stated **

**Now or never "mitchie be my girlfriend?" omg what have I done is she going to turn me down?**


	2. Chapter 2

An

Sorry for not updating in so long I have coursework to do lol

(Filler chapter)

Oh my Jonas did you just ask me out" mitchie asked in disbelief. On no what have I done I should not have said anything she don't feel the same way.

"Yer but you obviously don't feel the same…."but again I was cut off by those same divine lips against mine again.

"Does that answer your question" she requested all I could do was gulp and nod. Once the awkward conversation she smiled amazing toothy grin and cuddled into me, it felt amazing being able to be this close to her.

But then her smile was replaced by a frown. Oh no was all I could think was that I had done something wrong.

"But Shane we are never going to get to see each other never" she said with tears rolling down her checks, I was not going to let nothing happen.

"I am willing to make time if you are" I reluctantly asked

"of course I am" she said cheerfully. It was at that point we the had our first make out session under the stars that was until I heard gasps and gagging sounds , we both looked up to find what we were dreading.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp rock chapter 3

Previously On first love

We looked up to see what no one wants to see.

(Mitchie pov)

I looked up to see not only one person but about 30 including my mum, Caitlyn

Nate and Jason with brown and Dee. But what shocked me the way all of them looked disappointed and a couple of gasps and awes.

(Caitlyn pov)

Omg did I just see what I think I saw.

"Did they" Nate grey brother of Shane grey, 3rd member of connect 3 and my secret crush is standing right next to me with a shocked look on his face.

"Just have "Jason grey Nate's brother and best guitar player in connect 3

"Make out session" I finished for them slightly giggling because it was so funny get a funny look from brown and the rest of the campers including Nate even though he looked amused.

"MITCHIE SHANE MY OFFICE MAN I HATE BEING UNCOOL "brown screeched thanks I don't need my right ear (note the sarcasm) oh no things aren't going to end pretty for anyone.

"I I I It's not what it looks like" trust mitchie to try lying even though she is no good at it can't blame the girl for trying.

(SHANE'S POV)

Oh no mitchie is going to get kicked out of camp.

"Mitch baby I am going to take all the blame" I murmured into her ear then a look of confusion came across her face. Did she not want to stay? Did I do something that's all that was going through my head.

"No we both take it I don't regret what we did "mitchie said back in the same hushed tone

"Now explain what that was out there" brown did not sound angry just surprised.

I decided to a speak "that was me and mitchie showing each other how badly we like each other and are not going to stop seeing each other" I said in a stern voice just when I was about to say something else I was cut off by a small voice next me "brown we both really like each other and want you all to be happy for us but if you aren't then I don't care "wow mitchie is so cool.

"Well I am happy for you just keep it pg. until you are out of the camp please" brown said

"I know wait what your happy for us?" I said as mitchie was still in her own world

"yes it took you long enough to get together you had so much tension now excuse me I owe Dee 20 dollars.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp rock part 4

Previously on First love

Now excuse me I owe Dee 20 dollars.

**(Mitchie's pov next day)**

**I awoke and it hit me, in a couple of hours I would have to say bye to all my friends and my new found boyfriend for god knows how long until I see them again.**

**(2 hours later)**

"**Mitchie I would like to you to meet our new house mate" summink summink summink say what "who is it we have been at camp for 2 months" I asked her generally curious. "Why hello my new house mate it will be like we never left sister" omg I know that voice anywhere. "Caitlyn you're going to live with me why though" I shouted possibly hurting my mum. But Caitlyn did have a mansion in Texas. But I couldn't be happy right now knowing I would be leaving my home away from home and my boyfriend I have grown to love. I don't know how long we had been standing there looking at each other but suddenly my mum had returned "it's time mitchie" my mum said sadly. "Okkk" I said the tears I had were fretting to overflow**

"**Shane this is it a goodbye I don't want to make" now the tears were flowing freely.**

"**It isn't a good bye mitchie I am going to see you soon we will make it through anything because I love you" a tearful Shane said **

**Wait back up did he just say he loves me, ahh I have been waiting all summer for him to say that. "I love you to I am just worried you are going to find someone better that me and can be with you all the time. I h told him truthfully. "mitchie you are my world now, no one will change that but seriously who do you think is better that you Tess" he said half seriously I couldn't help but smile at this **

"**I love you Shane don't change back to what you were before we meet and you are such a joker" I told him sweetly. Suddenly a gust of wind came by and I shivered involuntary and Shane then took off his button up shirt and handed it to me **

"**I love you too if you need me at all don't hesitate to call I don't care what time it is I will be on a plane to get to you as soon as." With that out our systems we started to walk towards the van. **

**(With Nate and Caitlyn)**

**(Nate pov) **

"**Hay Caitlyn I need to talk to you before you leave "I have to tell her it is now or never**

"**Hay what's up?" wow she sounds so cute with that Texas accent**

"**I have a song for you it explains what I want to tell you but have not found the courage to do it" ok here it goes**

"**it's called give love a try" **

You,  
Youre like driving on a Sunday,  
You,  
Youre like taking off on Monday,  
Youre like a dream,  
Dream come true.

I,  
Just a face you never notice,  
I,  
Just trying to be honest with myself,  
with you,  
with the world.

You might think,  
That Im a fool for falling over you,  
So tell me what can I do,  
To prove to you,  
Thats it not so hard to do,  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Cause you know that Im on your side.  
Give love a try,  
One more time,  
Yeah yeah  
Oohh

"**Are you telling me you love me" wow she is smart**

"**Yer but don't worry if you don't love me back **

"**Of course I do" yes yes she said yes now for the other question **

"**Caitlyn will you be my girlfriend" **

"**Yes yes yes a thousand times yes" with that her answer we had our first kiss and I am sure there are many more to come" **


	5. Chapter 5

Camp rock chapter 5

Previously on first love:

Caitlyn will you be my girlfriend Nate asked

Yes yes a thousand times yes Caitlyn replied

(Back at the van Mitchie's pov)

"Mitchie Caitlyn it's time to go and we have a long drive back to jersey." Wow my mum had to ruin our moment after another goodbye I went and hugged Nate

"Take care of him will you for me" I asked in tears

"I will and thank you for changing him back" he thanked me in a silent tone.

And with that we all left thank god I had Caitlyn with me for the drive I would of gone crazy. About an hour of driving mine and Caitlyn's phone started to vibrate we looked at each other and nodded that was all we needed to know who it was. My texted said: I missing you like crazy ILY Shane xxx

Catty's said I miss you ILY Nate p.s I don't put kisses so fell loved XD: P xx

(Three days later still Mitchie's pov)

It had been 3 days since I had seen my pop-star and I was missing him. While trying to get back off to sleep my phone rang and not needing to check id I answered much to Caitlyn's dismay

(Call from **Shane **mitchie)

**Hay babe I didn't wake you did I**

Nooo I was up just not outta bed

**Good because there should be a present on your doorstep**

**(**Going to the door**)**

You did not need to get me a …

(End call)

I opened to the door to revile not one but two of connect 3 "SHANE" I happily screeched. I launched myself into Shanes awaiting arms "looks like someone is happy to see us" Nate said through his laughter wait why is he here " why are you here you should be in new york" I rambled then I realised and smirked why he was here. "Nate can you go upstairs take a left and then a right and first door on your left there is something or someone you might want or need." and he looked at me baffled and then it clicked because he smirked too

"Okay I know where to go thanks. With that he left and saw the look on Shanes face and then it clicked at the same time we said Caitlyn and we burst out laughing and had a sweet kiss. "Okay why are you so why are you down I got go back to school tomorrow." I asked confused he laughed at the expressions on my face "I am taking you to school tomorrow" he said smiling at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Camp rock chapter 6

Previously on first love

I am taking you to school tomorrow he told me

(Shane's pov)

I looked at her and wondered when I should ask her parents to take on our first date I was snapped out my thoughts by mitchie "you are staying in my room right while Nate in caitys" she asked me looking up through her eyelashes and biting her lips urgh she knows this drives me crazy. "If you want me to but only if your mum and dad agree and can I take you in the morning" I asked with a huge grin on my face Mitch smiled back at me and then it turned into a frown I instantly became worried. "You would really want to been seen with me, you would not be ashamed of me I mean I am nothing special and like he thought I was just another slut he could use" she said on the verge of tears I brought her into my chest and held her fuming I was going to kill the manhore that done this to my beautiful mitchie. "Of course I want the world to know your mine and no one else can have you now what is this dicks name so I can have a talk with him" I told her sweetly and I swear I heard her laugh.

(On their way to school in Shane's blue and black Porsche)

Mitchie's pov

Why oh why did I agree to let him drive me it is going to start things at school ad I am never going to hear the end of it. I know

Full well that masie smith will start on after him as soon as she sees him just like she did with Lucas Carr

(Flash back)

I was walking round the school looking for my boyfriend Lucas Carr I decided to just go to the music room and write a new song but what I was not ready for was the sight I would see masie and Lucas half-dressed swapping spit.

(End flashback)

I shuddered from the memory and saw that we were at school. As I thought they were all crowded round waiting to see who got out but fortunately the windows were so darkly tinted they did not have a clue that it was me. All too soon we had to get out.

"Ahh how did you get this car mitchie sleep with someone to give you a ride" that my friends is masie smith, I heard the car door close praying to god that it was caity because I loved Shane and wanted to keep him. "well hello I am Shane grey but I hope there is nothing going on there is there, I will see you at home babe" with that he kissed me and I responded immediately until caity reminded us we weren't alone. I looked to my front and saw the whole school with cameras and one pissed off masie. Oh well today can't get any worse. Oh how was I wrong


	7. Chapter 7

**Camp rock chapter 7 **

**Previously on first love**

**Oh well today can't get any worse. Oh how was I wrong**.

**(Mitchie's pov)**

This day is going so slow. If it weren't for Caitlyn I would so not be in school. "Are you listening to me mitchie I said some cute boy is staring at you." Caitlyn said indicating with her head to over my left shoulder. I turned and my worst nightmare was there my ex-boyfriend Lucas John Carr captain of the football team vane heartbreaker. I looked away " I am going to write a song want to come?" I asked Caitlyn just so I could get out before he comes over and try's to talk to me. By the time lunch time had come we had written 10 songs and I want to go home . "Hay caity do you want to go home because I want to." I ask sweetly please say yes please say yes. "Urrr sure let just call one of the boys to come get us and we will just say we have a dentist appointment" wow how does she remember what lies she said probably years of practise no bad mitchie she is practically your sister.

**(Back at home Shane pov )**

Mr and Mrs Torres can I ask you something? I was really nerves.

"Sure Shane but remember it Connie and Steve" please say yes .

"Um can Nate and I take the girls out on a date tonight in the city and then we will drop them off at school if they has to go" the words all but rush out of my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate on the phone to Caitlyn but she should be in lesson I listened closer. " If it is okay with Mitchie's mum and dad I will be there in about 10 mins." I gave him a look saying what was that. He just shrugged and entered the kitchen was Connie and Steve was waiting patiently

"Yes Shane you can take the girls out and they don't have to go to school tomorrow on one condition you try and talk to Mitch and Caitlyn ." Oh my god that was the worst thing I had to do. Ok now let's go get the girls and then take them to our house.

**(In school mitchie pov) **

In two short minutes Nate and Shane were coming to pick me and Caitlyn up to go home and relax . Goody there hear I need to leave the bell is about to go, why are they in a limo and Nate driving it oh well.

**Next time on First love **

**The girls will be on their way to the guy's apartment and will mitchie be hot-tunes.**

**Author's note **

**I don't own anything apart from the plot and a few characters. **


	8. Authors  Note xx

**WARNING NEED TO READ**

(Authors note sorry guys)

Dear readers sorry for not updating I am trying really hard to try to write the next chapter but with coursework I don't have a lot of time also I have writers block so any one who wants to help out and give a few ideas will get a shout out in continues chapter.

Thank you all I will try to update very soon when I dears come to my mind

From Deanna Baybiee xx


	9. Chapter 9

camp rock chapter 8

(mitchie pov)

Why did he have to start this again I need to tell someone but not Shane he has too much going on with recording his album without all my drama. But he's my other half, my missing piece maybe it should be caity. When though they need to know. "Mitch baby please tell me what wrong I hate seeing you like this" oh crap I have to tell him now shit what am I going to do. "Sha-shane it's my ex Lucas Carr he is starting to freak me out coz he keeps staring at me like before" I was on the verge of tears Shane pulled me into his lap and started to hum me a lullaby. "It ok babe I am hear and you are not going in tomorrow I cleared everything with your mum and dad your both staying with us tonight." That is a relief and it's as weekend so I will ok not having to see him.

(At the boy's apartment)

(Shane's pov)

Ok how do I ask her to go on a date with me? I will ask her in a love not on her pillow. I will have to text Jason to do it for me. **Jas write a love note to Mitch and at the end put will you go on a date with me for tomorrow please then put it on her pillow from Shane. ** Now I need to talk to Caitlyn about this Lucas guy and keep him away from her I looked down and saw mitchie had fell asleep on my shoulder. Oh well all that drama must have been exhausting for her but now to find caity and see if she knows anything about this Lucas Carr. "Hay Caitlyn can you come here please" I called knowing she was in the kitchen with Nate "what" she said as she jumped down on the armchair. "Do you know anything about a Lucas Carr he keeps staring at Mitch and it is her ex?" I asked in a hopeful voice. See now after knowing Caitlyn for how long I have I know when she is lying. (She won't give you eye contact) Urrr no I don't all I know is he looks really dangerous and he kept staring at mitchie why?" she answered honestly. "Ok right you and mitchie are going to take security to the mall and buy whatever and it is all on me and Nate for a pick me up" I told her.

(Mitchie's pov)

(In her dream)

I was walking through school late at night and no one was there and out of nowhere the juvenile delinquent was standing less than 10 ft. away from me and something which resembled a knife and he was running running and running till he got me. The outta no were Shane swooped in and saved my life. That is when I woke up and noticed I wasn't at home so I did the natural thing and screamed, and then I remembered I was at the guy's apartment with Caitlyn. But it was too late I had alerted Shane and no do the whole of the penthouse. Just then I saw something on hot tunes that I was not ready for . this was the shock of my life.


End file.
